The present invention relates to a toner replenishing device to be mounted on a developing device included in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a device capable of replenishing toner therefrom to the developing section of a developing device by being rotated about its own axis.
It has been customary with an electrophotographic image forming apparatus to replenish toner from a toner replenishing device to a developing device which develops a latent image electrostatically formed on an image carrier. Typically, the developing device has a toner cartridge storing fresh toner therein, and a toner hopper to which the toner is to be fed. An agitator is disposed in the cartridge and drives the toner out of the cartridge into the hopper. However, because the toner is fed from the cartridge to the hopper and then to the developing section in two consecutive steps, an exclusive space must be allocated to each of the cartridge and hopper. This, coupled with the fact that a particular driveline must be associated with each of the agitator and a toner supply roller, increases the size and cost of the replenishing device.